


Saluto alla luce

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Introspettivo, Lunga Notte, Notte del Giuramento, Oscuramento di Valinor, Years of the Trees, missing moment
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella Grande Piazza di Tirion, Fëanáro Curufinwë sta parlando della Terra di Mezzo e pronunciando parole di fuoco contro i Valar. Mentre il primo atto della fuga dei Noldor si sta per compiere, Írimë deve convincere suo marito a seguirla oltre il Mare, perché per nulla al mondo lei abbandonerebbe Nolofinwë e Laurefindil per restare a Tirion con lui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saluto alla luce

Fëanáro stava parlando della _Terra di Mezzo_. E, per la prima volta, si stava impegnando a dipingere un’immagine incantevole di quello che si erano lasciati alle spalle. Írimë poteva quasi vedere le ampie distese di terra e di acqua, sovrastate dalle stelle, che lui stava descrivendo e non riusciva a impedirsi di desiderare tutto ciò.

Írimë sapeva dove Fëanáro volesse andare a parare. Non aveva assistito alla faida tra lui e Nolo senza sapere cosa frullasse nella mente del loro fratellastro.

Sapeva dove voleva andare a parare Fëanáro, cosa avrebbe fatto Nolo e cosa avrebbe fatto lei a quel punto.

Ma non voleva farlo da sola.

«Stai qui» disse Írimë a Lauro. «Vado a cercare tuo padre».

Suo figlio annuì e si avvicinò a Turno e Írissë, che le rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito. Írimë le fece segno con la mano di girarsi e si allontanò, facendosi largo tra la folla nella Grande Piazza.

Le intenzioni di Fëanáro dovevano essere chiare ormai a gran parte dei presenti, di certo alla sua famiglia lo erano. Ma Calindo non era da nessuna parte tra quelle teste Noldorin, o lo avrebbe visto subito, lui avrebbe illuminato chi lo circondava con quei suoi capelli che parevano la chioma di Laurelin. Anche se quel paragone non era più calzante.

Laurelin si era spenta, la sua luce divorata da qualche oscura trama di Melkor – no, del _Moringotto_.

Írimë sorrise tra sé e si fece spazio tra due Noldor con gli occhi rivolti a Fëanáro, le bocche aperte, le menti di sicuro perse a immaginare tutto quello di cui lui parlava. Suo fratellastro aveva una capacità di trovare parole che presto erano sulla bocca di tutti perché erano giuste per il momento. Lo odiava un po’ per questo, perché lui era così abile con le parole e con le mani, ma a volte era troppo ottuso, al punto da non riuscire proprio a capire che contro Nolo non doveva mettersi. Perché Nolo lo amava, nonostante l’odio che aveva ricevuto negli anni, e lo avrebbe seguito fino in capo al mondo, se solo Fëanáro lo avesse trattato con l’amore e il rispetto che meritava – come aveva sempre fatto con lei e Findis durante l’infanzia.

Quel che aveva dato segno di aver imparato alla Festa del Raccolto, quando aveva fatto pace con Nolo, Fëanáro lo aveva dimenticato appena aveva preso ad agitare il nome di sua madre, con quella pronuncia così arcaica, come uno stendardo per dividere lui, il _Vero Erede_ – come ci teneva a ricordare a tutti –, da loro _figli di Indis_.

Írimë si fece largo in un gruppetto che discuteva a mezza voce e con tono teso.

Non erano forse tutti figli di Finwë? Non avrebbe dovuto unirli questo, nel giorno della sua morte? E invece Fëanáro non aveva fatto avvicinare nessuno a Formenos, aveva mandato loro incontro i suoi sette figli, armati, pur di non far vedere loro Finwë, per un’ultima volta.

Dall’effetto che aveva avuto la vista del corpo su Fëanáro, forse era stato meglio così. In fondo, Írimë preferiva ricordare papà sorridente e vivo, non consumato dalla colpa per quel che era diventato il suo primogenito, privando gli altri figli della sua presenza e calcando la corona sulla testa di Nolo.

In quel momento di arringhe in piazza, Írimë sapeva che avrebbe fatto meglio a dare manforte a Nolo, ma Calindo non era al suo fianco e lei aveva bisogno di parlargli di persona.

Lo sentiva angosciato da qualche parte verso Ovest e lo trovò in una terrazza del Túna, intento a guardare dove prima si sarebbero potuti scorgere gli Alberi e dove ora c’era solo oscurità puntinata di stelle. Era stato su una di quelle terrazze che Írimë lo aveva convinto che sposarsi non avrebbe fatto crollare il Taniquetil: ora avrebbe dovuto adottare un altro po’ di convincimento.

«Hai un proposito e sei determinata, ma non ho intenzione di farmi smuovere, Lalwen».

Calindo non si voltò nel pronunciare quelle parole, rimase a guardare l’orizzonte, i capelli che ricadevano in onde dorate lungo la schiena, un mantello luminoso in una notte così buia.

Írimë sospirò e si fermò di fianco a lui, gli avambracci sul parapetto. «Non hai nemmeno ascoltato cosa ho da dire».

«Ho _sentito_ cosa mi vuoi dire».

Calindo si girò e la guardò, con quei suoi occhi di un grigio vicino all’azzurro, che alla luce di Telperion mostrava pagliuzze argentate. Ma non le avrebbe mai più viste quelle pagliuzze, vero?

«Non voglio partire senza di te» gli disse.

«Non partire, allora».

Írimë inarcò un sopracciglio. «Ma non voglio neppure lasciare che Fëanáro e i suoi figli vadano nella Terra di Mezzo a fare quello che vogliono in nome di nostro padre».

«Nolofinwë sarebbe re dei Noldor».

«Come lo è stato negli ultimi cinque anni. Non è niente di nuovo». Írimë sospirò. «E Nolofinwë ha promesso di seguire Fëanáro ovunque lui voglia guidarci. Lo ha promesso davanti ai Valar».

«E in tutto questo, siete prontissimi a partire e dimenticare vostro padre che è appena morto».

Írimë chiuse gli occhi. Non voleva fermarsi e pensare alla morte di suo padre. Non voleva ricordare dove era morto e perché si trovasse lì. Faceva male non poterlo rivedere mai più, quando la separazione era stata così brutta e non avevano nemmeno avuto la possibilità di discuterne in qualche modo.

Se uno di loro figli di Indis avesse fatto quel che aveva fatto Fëanáro, papà avrebbe compiuto la stessa scelta? Avrebbe lasciato la corona e accompagnato chiunque fosse stato esiliato?

Sua madre aveva avuto idee chiare a riguardo e Írimë faticava a darle torto.

Calindo le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle e la strinse a sé. «Devi parlarne, Lalwen, tenerti tutto dentro non farà che suppurare la ferita».

Ma Írimë non voleva una risposta certa a quella domanda. Finché non si fosse data una risposta, avrebbe avuto il beneficio del dubbio ed era quello che le aveva impedito di risentirsi troppo delle decisioni di papà. Avvolse un braccio intorno ai fianchi di Calindo e lasciò che lui le strofinasse le labbra sulla fronte.

«Magari, andare nella Terra di Mezzo, come propone Fëanáro, mi aiuterà a trovare le parole per discuterne» disse Írimë. «Vorrei che tu fossi con me, allora. Riuscirei a parlarne solo con te».

«E con Nolofinwë».

Írimë strinse anche l’altro braccio intorno ai fianchi di Calindo, fino a premere il viso contro il suo petto. «Vorrei che venissi con me, Findelis. E con Lauro».

Calindo le passò le dita tra i capelli, in quel suo modo calmante, che aveva il potere di placarla anche quando era nei suoi momenti peggiori. Ma, a quel punto, Írimë non si sentiva furibonda e piena di energia, si sentiva svuotata al pensiero che questa volta lui potesse non essere smosso. Che potesse restare in queste terre anche al costo di perdere sua moglie e suo figlio, il tutto per qualche assurda idea Vanyarin che gli impediva di guardare alla Terra di Mezzo come a qualcosa di diverso del passato.

«Cosa credi di trovare nella Terra di Mezzo che non hai trovato qui? Vendetta? La vendetta non fa per te» disse Calindo. «Non riesco a immaginare altra ragione se non la devozione verso tuo fratello».

«Anche Lauro sta partendo».

«Siete entrambi fin troppo devoti alla famiglia di Nolofinwë, quando ne avete una vostra».

Írimë sollevò il viso e incontrò lo sguardo di Calindo. Non era un’accusa. Era un’osservazione, senza alcun giudizio, una di quelle osservazioni tipiche di Calindo, che all’inizio l’avevano indispettita, proprio perché le aveva credute malevole. Erano le stesse osservazioni per cui suo zio Ingwë apprezzava tanto la sua presenza, oltre che la sua musica. Era grazie a quello che si erano conosciuti e Írimë premette le labbra contro quelle di Calindo, nella speranza che un po’ di quel miele e quella luce che custodiva nel suo cuore potessero passare a lei.

Calindo le prese la testa tra le mani e le tracciò le labbra con la lingua. Lui non era felice per la sua partenza, come non era felice per la morte degli Alberi. C’era _qualcosa_ che le indeboliva le ginocchia, sotto quella solidità e quella calma a cui lei si stava appigliando. Lui stesso si stava appigliando a lei, piegando appena la testa di lato e accarezzandole il palato con la lingua, con tocchi gentili e determinati. Ma cosa trovava in lei a cui appigliarsi? Írimë si sentiva vulnerabile e fiacca per quel padre che non era più a una cavalcata di distanza, ma in un posto in cui lei non avrebbe potuto raggiungerlo per chiacchierare e per ridere.

Ridere.

Lalwendë.

Lalwen.

_Non c’è nome più perfetto per te di questo, Lalwen_ , le aveva detto Calindo una volta. _Quando ridi tu, tutti non possono fare a meno di ridere con te._

Írimë strinse la tunica di Calindo dietro la schiena e si spinse contro di lui. Forse era a quello che si appigliava lui. Sapere che lei avrebbe comunque riso di tutto, molto presto. Quel pensiero seppe di certezza, mentre lui le baciava le palpebre abbassate.

Quando Lalwen sarebbe tornata a ridere di cuore, tutto avrebbe ripreso una parvenza di normalità.

Lei sorrise a quell’eco dei pensieri di Calindo e aprì gli occhi per incontrare il suo sorriso, appena accennato, ma dolce come era sempre stato.

«Tornerai, non è così?» le disse.

Írimë annuì. Non avrebbe potuto restare distante da lui troppo a lungo. Ogni giorno sarebbe stato lungo, ma lo avrebbe ritrovato. Anche se avesse dovuto uscire dalle Aule d’Attesa, prima di riabbracciarlo.

«Ti prenderai cura di Lauro?»

«Sa prendersi cura di se stesso, non è un bambino».

Calindo rise piano. «È pur sempre il _nostro_ bambino».

«Prova a dirglielo in faccia e accetta il broncio che metterà su». Le labbra ancora tirate in un sorriso, Írimë poggiò la testa sul suo petto per sentirlo scosso da una risata. «Ora, però, cantami qualcosa».

Calindo ondeggiò da un piede all’altro, portandola con sé al ritmo di qualche musica che sentiva nella sua testa e che, presto, Írimë poté giurare di percepire, come una vaga eco. Poi la sua voce, bassa e calda come era solo la sua, intonò un canto di cui Írimë portò le parole con sé oltre il mare.

**Author's Note:**

> E... son tornata dopo un mese di full immersion, o quasi, nella scrittura.  
> Anche se devo ringraziare melianar se non ho posticipato il mio ritorno, come pensavo di fare, per motivi personali. Dopotutto, ho questo racconto scritto da... settembre? (Questo e altri, e continuo ad accumularne, argh!)
> 
> Poi vabbè, melianar e tyelemmaiwe hanno bisogno di un ulteriore ringraziamento per avermi assistito nel non facile compito di dare un nome e un soprannome (Findelis) al marito di Írimë: grazie, ragazze, soprattutto perché quel cavolo di soprannome è stato un parto complicato e le mie idee erano troppo chiare a riguardo!
> 
> Per il resto, un assaggio del mio headcanon su Írimë. Un assaggio perché, ecco, ehm, ho anche iniziato a scrivere un raccontino ambientato in un periodo della Prima Era che amo alla follia e su cui ho già scritto da altri due punti di vista...! E ho in mente tanta roba per questa donna e il suo maritino che I can’t even.  
> Se avevo già fatto un lavoro di headcanon potente con Thranduil, con Írimë sono andata proprio oltre ma è troppo divertente (e stimolante) e non vedo l’ora di confrontarmi con gli headcanon altrui ♥
> 
> Okay, passo e chiudo qui.
> 
> Grazie in anticipo a chi leggerà e ci vediamo la prossima settimana!
> 
> Kan


End file.
